Tormentas, hermanos y secretos
by Marianel02
Summary: A sus 17 años, Sasuke nunca se imaginó que seguirían haciendo las cosas que hacían cuando eran pequeños. El juego no le molesta, pero cuando Itachi los descubre y empiezan las charlas sobre virginidad, se quiere morir. En algún momento de la noche, los planes de guardar sus sentimientos por siempre se pierden entre otras sensaciones.


Si, mi experimento es con esta pareja porque... Pues porque sí. Como que me dio más confianza hacerlo con ellos, no sé.

**LEMON**... Creo. Si no te gusta no leas, parfavar.

Aunque tampoco los voy a poner a cuchiplanchear de la nada, eh.

Explicaciones abajo y así:3

**oOo**

-Sasuke-.

-Mmm-.

-Madura-.

-Mira quién lo dice, dobe-.

-No me provoques, teme-. Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa y evidente felicidad.

El de ojos negros no pudo hacer más que quedarse callado. Sus labios se curvaron en una ya típica mueca de descontento, su marca personal.

Estaban en la gran recidencia Uchiha, más precisamente en el cuarto de Sasuke. Nada nuevo para nadie, todo el mundo sabía que eran casi inseparables. Se miraban fijamente, sentados uno frente a otro en la gran ventana, iluminados unicamente con la tenue luz de la luna. Sasuke estaba evidentemente malhumorado.

-No es mi culpa que no haya luz, no me mires así-.

-No es eso-.

-Tampoco es mi culpa ser mejor que tu-.

Rodó los ojos. Era increíble la facilidad con la que Naruto lo exasperaba.

Todo era culpa de un tonto juego que se inventaron cuando eran niños. Nadie decidía cuándo jugaban ni a que hora, pues el juego lo empezaban las tormentas. Era un juego simple que se había inventado para que Naruto se calmara con los rayos, al ver un rayo, quién cerrara los ojos, recibiría un abrazo como "castigo". Claro que nunca pensó que siguieran haciéndolo a los 17 años. Y por supuesto que tampoco pensó lo mucho que se arrepentiría de esa estúpida ocurrencia.

Un rayo lo distrajo.

Por puro instinto, cerró lo ojos.

-Maldición-. Gruñó.

Su rubio amigo no hizo más que partirse de risa.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a sospechar que lo haces a propósito-.

-Tsk-.

Sasuke miró a la oscuridad de su cuarto, queriendo ocultar el leve sonrojo que se había presentado en sus mejillas. Claro que no lo hacía a propósito, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustaran las consecuencias. Por supuesto que jamás, en toda su vida admitiría eso, y menos al idiota que tenía por mejor amigo.

-Teme, ven aquí-.

-Ni creas que me acercaré a ti-.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío? Lastimas mis sentimientos-.

-Si no dejas de ser tan idiota, puedo lastimarte algo más que eso-.

Vio como el rubio soltaba un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su lugar e iba directo a el. Cerró los ojos.

-Me quiero morir. Malditos reflejos Uchiha-.

Naruto rió.

-Si, si, reflejos Uchicha-. Dijo, mientras lentamente lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-¿¡Que insunúas, dobe!?-.

Pero cualquier contestación por parte de Naruto se perdió ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose repentinamente.

-Sasuke, Itachi dice que...-

De repente, se volvió muy pesado respirar. Naruto, siendo Naruto, aun volteándose no dejó de abrazar a Sasuke en ningún momento. Sasuke agradecía los rayos y la posibilidad de que le cayera uno en ese mismo instante.

-¿Que ocurre, Deidara?-.

-Regresaremos en otro momento, hmm-.

-Ya estamos aquí, no creo que...-

Sasuke se consolaba con la oscuridad y el hecho de que le estaban dando la espalda a la ventana.

-Nos vamos, hmm-.

-Tendrías que haber tocado la puerta-.

Naruto rió, ganándose la atención de todos.

-No pasa nada-ttebayo-.

-Que niño tan amable, Itachi ¿De verdad sale con tu hermano?-.

-¡No estamos saliendo!-. Gritaron ambos, al unísono.

El ambiente se puso increíblemente más incómodo.

-Ya puedes soltarme, dobe-.

Eso hizo que Naruto reaccionara. Parecía que nisiquiera se había percatado del hecho de estar abrazándo a Sasuke. Rápidamente puso las manos atrás de su cabeza y sonrió, con la esperanza de no recibir un golpe por parte de Sasuke, que se veía se estaba conteniendo.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el juego de los rayos?-. Preguntó Itachi.

Naruto asintió, con un leve sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke suspiró, ¿Dónde demonios estaba el rayo que solicitó hace 5 minutos? Ahora su hermano mayor, al que tanto respetaba, sabía que seguía jugando los mismos juegos que jugaba cuando tenía 6.

-Vaya, ¿Soy yo o su sonrisa acaba de iluminar toda la habitación?-. Preguntó Deidara, mientras veía a Naruto.

-Debe ser por eso que a Sasuke le gusta tanto-. Respondió Itachi.

Estaba decidido.

Se quitaría la vida él mismo.

-Ni te molestes en buscar un objeto punzante, teme-.

Ambos se miraron. Negro enfrentándose al azul. Una convesación silenciosa en la que nadie cedía.

Sasuke frunció en ceño.

Naruto se puso serio.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

Naruto negó.

Sasuke suspiró.

Naruto sonrió.

-No entiendo nada-. Dijo Itachi, confundido.

-No hay necesidad de entender, así es el amor, hmm-.

Todos miraron a Deidara. Itachi y Naruto estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Sasuke solo quería matarlo ahí mismo.

-¿Amor?-. Itachi sentía que iba a desmayarse.

-¿Amor?-. Preguntó también Naruto, con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Q-que? ¡No pongas esa cara, dobe!-. Sasuke estaba perdiendo la compostura. Naruto tenía la cara como su los hubieran atrapado haciendo "cosas". Inevitablemente sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas también, empeorando la situación.

-Oh, Sasuke-. Itachi fue hasta él y tomó su cara entre las manos. Lo miró atentamente, haciendo que inevitablemente se sonrojara más.

-¡Nunca creí que viviría para ver este día!-.

-¡Itachi! Apártate. Aquí nadie esta enamorado de nadie-.

-No digas eso, hermanito. Ahora bien, tenemos que hablar sobre tu virginidad...-

Sasuke miró a Deidara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Itachi, es un tema muy importante, ya que...-

Se encontró con la mirada de Naruto, que estaba peor que antes. El rubio miró aquellos ojos negros y volvió a la realidad. Aunque no se atreviera a pronunciar las palabras, él sabía que Sasuke estaba pidiedo ayuda. Y no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si no se la daba, aunque realmente no sabía que hacer en aquella situación.

Así que simplemente fue y arrebató al azabache de las manos de Itachi. La habitación quedó en silencio ante aquel repentino acto. Nadie dijo nada y él empezaba a ponerse muy, muy nervioso.

-Su... Su virginidad... Ah, está...-. No podía pronunciar frases coherentes. Estaba demasiado apenado. Nunca había hablado de esas cosas con nadie más que con Sasuke, y nunca profundizaban en el tema, se limitaban a saber que sus virginidades seguían intactas.

-No me digan que ya lo hicieron-.

Bendita, bendita obscuridad.

-No puedo creer que tu cuerpo haya sido profanado...-.

-Itachi, por favor, cállate-.

Sasuke había dicho "Por favor". Estaba claro para todos que esa situación se había vuelto peligrosa. Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato, esperando a que las cosas se pusieran algo estables.

-¿A que viniste, Itachi?-. Preguntó Sasuke al fin.

-Iba a decirte que cerraras la puerta por dentro, Deidara y yo ya nos ibamos al aereopuerto-.

-¿De viaje? ¿Tan pronto?-.

-Sé que te dije que sería la otra semana, pero lo han adelantado-.

-Yo cerraré-.

Sasuke empezó a caminar. Sin hacer preguntas ni decir nada, todos lo siguieron. Llegaron a la puerta principal.

-Que tengan buen viaje-.

-¿Naruto se va también?-.

Deidara le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Itachi.

-Naruto debería quedarse a hacerte compañía. Es una casa muy grande, hmm-.

El rubio solo se quedó ahí, sonriendo sin decir nada. Deidara jaló a Itachi, que a pesar de las protestas de que defendería el inocente cuerpo de su hermanito, terminó cediendo ante las amenazas de aquel rubio.

Sasuke cerró la puerta, y no pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que escuchó el sonido del auto alejarse.

Sin decir nada, caminaron en silencio y de nuevo a la habitación. Cuando apenas estaban atravesando la puerta, la luz volvió.

-Yo creía que era broma cuando decías que Itachi era la raíz de todos tus pesares-.

Se miraron.

Sonrieron.

No hacia falta decir nada. Sasuke bajó a la cocina, Naruto encendió la tele y puso el dvd de la película que tenían planeado ver esa noche. Esperó un momento hasta que Sasuke atravesó la puerta, maniobrando con las bebidas y las palomitas. Se levantó a ayudar, sin poder evitar soltar una risa en el camino. Notó dos iris carbón que lo miraban interrogante.

-Eres tan amable-. Dijo sin más. Sabía que Sasuke leería entre lineas. "Nunca eres amable" "Que tierno" "Noto tus pequeñas muestras de afecto".

Sasuke no dudó. Tener las manos ocupadas y no poder mover las piernas bruscamente no era impedimento para lastimar al rubio. Rápido, pero con cuidado de no tirar nada, llevó su boca hasta el brazo derecho de Naruto, y mordió.

-¡Duele!-.

Lo esquivó y se sentó frente al televisor, dejando las cosas en el piso, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la base de su cama. Naruto no tardó en colocarse a su lado. Vieron la película sin más, una de terror que realmente no causaba miedo. A Sasuke le llamó más la atención el hecho de que Naruto estuvo tenso todo el rato, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y tratar de consentrarse en la película.

La película acabó, con el "inesperado" resultado de la muerte de todos. Naruto estaba nervioso. Desde ya mucho tiempo que Sasuke lo ponía así, y cada día sentía que un poco de auto control moría. Aquel día había tenido la excusa de los rayos para abrazarlo sin pudor, pero sentía que quería más. Ahora que había tocado su piel, ahora que había sostenido su cuerpo y al haber visto sus mejillas rojas. Sabía que pasaría la noche ahí, era obvio. Lo que no sabía era si podría controlarse. Y ahora que la película había acabado no tenía excusa para mantener su sospechoso silencio. Tomó su bebida, para hacer tiempo.

-Naruto-. Escuchó en un susurro.

Sorprendido, volteó a ver a Sasuke.

Se había dormido. Tenía la cara abajo, haciendo que los mechones de su cabello la cubrieran. Más importante aún, acababa de susurrar su nombre. Sintió su corazón empezando a agitarse. Quería ver su cara, así que se puso de rodillas y se inclinó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía algo molesto. Le pareció que movía la boca y, con la intensión de escuchar lo que decía, se inclinó más. A veces él mismo se sorprendía de lo tonto que podía ser.

Un buen chorro de su bebida helada fue a parar al pecho de Sasuke.

El azabache despertó al instante, muy sorprendido. Lo miró, molesto y pidiendo una explicación.

-Tu... Parecía que estabas teniendo un mal sueño y no te despertabas, así que yo...-. Bueno, una pequeña mentira no le haría daño a nadie. Y lo que era más, era una mentira que evitaba que el acabara muerto y Sasuke en la carcel.

Contrario a todas las cosas que esperaba, Sasuke simplemente apartó la mirada. Se sorprendió. ¿En realidad se había molestado tanto?

-Sasuke...-. Ya sin la bebida en la manos, se movió libremente buscando la oscura mirada, pero cada movimiento que hacía era evadido.

Molesto, iba a empezar a echarle unas cuantas cosas en cara al azabache, pero la vista de una, antes blanca y ahora roja oreja le quitaron las palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿No había dicho su nombre entre susurros? Se preguntó qué clase de sueños estaría teniendo para ponerse así, y la idea de un sueño erótico lo hizo sonrojarse. Sasuke no había dicho nada... Tomaría la oportunidad. Tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad, eso era lo único que lo había detenido todo ese tiempo, pero ahora contaba con una posibilidad.

Lentamente le quitó la camisa. Pasó la lengua suavemente, casi con timidez en las partes donde había caído su bebida, ante los sorprendidos y asustados orbes negros. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro y él supo que no se detendría. Era demasiado tarde.

Lo recostó en el piso y se colocó arriba de él, sin tocarlo. Besó y lamió su abdomen y fue subiendo hasta aprisionar un pezón entre sus labios. Sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él se removía. Usó una de sus manos para jugar con el otro pezón, y éstos se irguieron en seguida. Pasó a besar sus clavículas, lamió el cuello y la barbilla.

Luego simplemente lo miró, deleitándose con sus brillantes ojos negros y aquellas mejillas encendidas, con los labios entre abiertos, como si esperaran, anhelantes.

Y lo besó, como en su vida había esperado besar a nadie. Sintió los cálidos labios corresponderle, abrirse y cerrarse. Introdujo la lengua suavemente, buscándo la otra, explorando y acariciando la cavidad húmeda, exítandose con los gemidos ahogádos.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar y suavemente tanteó su pecho. Él respondió inclinándose aún más, dándole a entender que estaba a su merced. Sintió como entre aquel húmedo beso se asomaba una tenue sonrisa. Las frías manos del Uchiha recorrieron su espalda con suaves caricias que le enchinaron la piel.

Sentía algo duro e incómodo entre los pantalones. Se preguntó si el azabache estaría igual. Deslizó una mano desde el abdomen hasta su sexo, provocándo que Sasuke lo mordiera en su intento de reprimir un gemido. No sabía si era eso lo que hizo que se exitara más, o si era el haberse encontrado el miembro del otro totalmente duro.

Trató de buscar la aprobación para ir más allá en los ojos carbón, pero se encontró únicamente con un par de negras y espesas pestañas. El rubio se tomó un tiempo para apreciar la imagen de Sasuke debajo de él, temblando, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y la respiración irregular.

Sintió como un calor se concentraba en su corazón, para luego explotar hasta llegar a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz, se sentía exitado. Darle placer al azabache era como darse placer a sí mísmo, estaba nervioso pero no quería retroceder. Sasuke estaba ahí, a pesar de que podía detenerlo en cualquier instante que quisiera, no había ni siquiera protestado y eso le ayudó a tomar una desición. Ahora mismo dejaría de contenerse, si lo que quería Sasuke era placer, le daría placer.

Desabrochó los pantalones del ojinegro, se levantó y se los quitó de un tirón. Ante la atenta y asustada mirada oscura, le quitó también los boxers.

-¿Q-que estás...?- No lo dejó terminar.

Sujetó el miembro con una mano, notándolo caliente y algo húmedo. Sasuke gimió.

Acercó la cara y le dio un lenguetazo al glande, para probar. Sasuke soltó otro gemido y se sentó, con la cara totalmente roja, sin saber que decir. Naruto tomó el silencio como señal de aprobación. Suavemente comenzó a mover su mano, mientras su lengua pasaba ocacionalmente por el glande, sabiéndo que ese era un lugar sensible.

Sasuke se contrajo, y se tapó la boca en su desesperación por no dejar salir ninguno de los vergonzosos sonidos. Vió como el rubio abría la boca, con la clara intención de chupar su miembro entero, y rápidamente colocó una mano, impidiéndole continuar. El simple placer que el pensamiento le provocó había sido aterrador. No sabía por qué Naruto estaba haciendo esas cosas, pero si era un simple juego él no sabía si podría parar. El rubio lo miró y por primera vez él lo miró también con atención. Sus dorados cabellos caían sobre su rostro, a pesar de estar agitado su cara parecía decidida, y supo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que no se detendría. Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo al comprender aquello. Naruto apricionó uno de sus dedos con la boca y lo chupó, lo sacó de su boca y se lo volvió a meter, lentamente, una y otra vez, su dedo salía lleno de saliva. Suspiró ante la sensación y se dejó llevar. Tímidamente introdujo otro dedo en la boca del ojiazul, que lo recibió gustoso. Movió sus dedos, adentro y afuera, cooperando. En un movimiento en el que sus dedos estaban adentro, se toparon con la húmeda y suave lengua, y no pudo evitar un gemido cuando su imaginación empezó a andar.

Naruto tomó la pálida mano que hace unos momentos ocupaba su boca y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Se metió el miembro de Sasuke a su boca totalmente húmeda. Sintió al azabache temblar y gemir. Empezó a moverse, no iba a dejar que la pena lo detuviera. Tenía la ventaja de poder ver la cara de Sasuke, que parecía haberse rendido en tratar de reprimir los gemidos. Vio la pálida mano dirigirse a su rubia cabellera, y gimió cuando Sasuke apretó sus cabellos, y jaló y empujó, siguiéndole el ritmo.

-...Naruto... Naruto...- Su nombre escapaba entre gemidos y el dolor de su entre pierna incrementó.

-Maldición-. Susurró-.

Bruscamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para pararse con la firme idea de despojarse de sus ropas.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-.

La débil voz de Sasuke lo hizo voltear a ver. Parecía algo enojado, tenía las mejillas rosadas y estaba completamente desnudo. Irradiaba sensualidad por cada poro de su blanquesina piel.

-No planeo violarte, pero no puedo más-. Le dijo honestamente, quedando totalmente desnudo, mostrándole a lo que se refería. El azabache apartó la mirada, totalmente sonrojado y claramente nervioso. Naruto rió. Era verdad eso de que no planeaba llegar más lejos, pero le estaba costando horrores.

Se puso de rodillas, y tomando a Sasuke de los hombros, lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando en la mísma posición. Sus hombrías chocaron y ambos se estremecieron. Naruto tomó ambas, sintiendo contrastar la caliente humedad de sus miembros con su mano, que se sentía como hielo. Notó a Sasuke estremecerce y hundir la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El rubio también se inclinó y el aroma del azabache le llenó el pecho de una calidez que no conocía. Sabía, sin embargo, que era Sasuke que lo provocaba. No era el rubio, masturbándo a alguien, era el rubio masturbándo a Sasuke. Era Sasuke, con la cara roja. Sasuke gimiendo, gimiendo su nombre. Era Sasuke, que no lo había detenido, que se había dejado llevar y era él el único que lo había visto así. Se había entregado, sin esperar nada a cambio, y había recibido a Sasuke. Y ahora estaban ahí, en una especie de abrazo que no necesitaba manos, un abrazo que no pedía y que no daba.

Comenzó a mover su mano lentamente, frotando sin pudor los miembros calientes. Gimió, sin poder evitarlo, ante el roce tan íntimo. Aprovechando la postura y no tener mucha diferencia de altura, jugueteó con la oreja de Sasuke, mordiendo, lamiendo y gimiendo, maravillándose ante las reacciónes del azabache, que de un momento a otro ya le estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda.

Humedeció y chupó el cuello del rubio, dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa cuando soltaba pequeños gruñidos. Parecía que sus hormonas habían estado dormidas toda su vida, a la espera de ese momento. Se sentía tan raro y tan normal, eran Naruto y él mismo envueltos en calor, en erotismo. Se apartó, buscando la mirada celeste y se la encontró al instante. Se miraban, mientras jadeaban y se sentían traviesos y exitados. El Uchiha comenzó a moverse, frotándose contra Naruto, simulando embestidas sin apartar la mirada. Quería ver, todo, quería ver.

Naturo también empezó a moverse en una suave respuesta, concentrándose más en acariciar, chupar y morder todo lo que pudiera. De un momento a otro, Sasuke lo empujó, haciendo que quedara medio acostado. Antes de poder decir nada, el azabache ya se encontraba arriba de él, retomando las simuladas embestidas ahora con mayor comodidad. Fue el turno del rubio para perderse entre mordidas, labios y una lengua que se apoderaban de su piel.

-Sasuke... Más...- Pidió, con la cara completamente roja y los ojos llorosos por la exitación. Sentía que no podía, en cualquier momento llegaría al climax.

El de cabellos negros no pareció pensar mucho la petición. Estando él mismo rosando el límite, juntó más los miembron con ambas manos y aumentó la velocidad a la que se movía.

Jadeos.

Gemidos.

Naruto tomó la blanca cintura y ayudó a Sasuke a que el contacto fuera más íntimo. Jaló y empujó, siguiéndo el ritmo y el sudor hacía que las nalgas resbalaran en la pelvis, sinitiéndose como una caricia. Y Sasuke gemía su nombre de nuevo, y él también gemía el nombre de Sasuke, y suspiraba y lo sentía y se le hacía increíble no haberse vuelto loco ya.

-...Naruto... Narut... ¡Voy a...!-. Pero antes de terminar la frase, Sasuke ya había apretado ambos miembros, haciendo que eyacularan.

El gemido de placer que ambos soltaron recorrió cada rincón de la habitación, y luego no quedó más que respiraciones erráticas. Se miraron por un largo rato, sin hablar. El azabache se inclinó y el rubio aceptó gustoso los labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso largo, juguetón, que no decía realmente nada pero decía algo _algo. _

Era así como casi todas las cosas entre ellos, complicado.

-Será mejor que Itachi no se entere de que profané tu cuerpo-. Dijo Naruto, divertido.

Sasuke se aterró ante la simple idea. No quería más charlas de viriginidades o protecciones, o enfermedades.

-Será nuestro secreto-. Fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de volver a asaltar la boca del Uzumaki.

Sería una mentira decir que no les gustaban las cosas complicadas.

Sasuke mantenía los ojos abiertos, queriendo grabar la expresión del rubio, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas y su dorado cabello más alborotado que de costumbre. Un rayó se dejó ver al tiempo que Naruto cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más el beso. Sasuke sonrió.

-Perdiste-. Susurró entre el beso, mientras envolvía al blondo en un abrazo.

Narutó lo consideró y llegó a la conclusión de que, como la mayoría de las veces, el muy bastardo de Sasuke tenía razón.

Había perdido de todas las formas posibles ante él.

Había caído rendido a sus encantos.

Estaba perdido, justo ahora en aquellos labios y esa lengua, y las suaves manos que le acariciaban. Estaba perdido hace 10 minutos, en todo el cuerpo que le robaba el aliento. Estaba perdido desde los 6 años, en aquellos infinitos orbes negros.

Estaba perdido en muchas, _demasiadas_ cosas.

Y de lo único que estaba seguro, era del origen.

Sasuke.

**oOo**

¿Qué es esto? Jajajajajajajaja no sé:c.

Según yo todavía tenía tiempo para escribir esta historia, así que me demoré eligiendo los personajes y aun más con la trama. Les juro que empecé con la idea de que iban a acabar teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero no me salió. Como verán no está muy estructurada, no tengo tiempo, aparte de que soy una romántica empedernida.

Y luego resulta que no tenía el tiempo que creí que tenía. De repente me llaman de una escuela, me dicen que obtuve mi beca completa y que "las clases comienzan mañana". Fui como pude a comprar lo útiles más chafas del mundo jajajaja. Igual ya estoy atascada en tareas y proyectos, así que tenía que terminar esto hoy.

*****Perdón por las faltas otrográficas, son las pinches 2:00a.m.

Y bueno, ustedes me dirán si les pareció erótico o no.

¡Los amo, bestias!


End file.
